The Coven
by JadeRavyn86
Summary: Sons of Ipswich, first borns of first borns... What if their were others? Four girls, first borns of first borns. They know about their counterparts. What happenes when they come to Ipswich looking for their revenge?
1. Prologue

_She sighed as yet another car sped by her on the road. 'Maybe this wasn't my best idea,' she thought hefting her duffel bag higher on her back. Her spirits picked up again as she saw a set of headlights heading towards her. 'Please oh please benevolent Mother please let this be a kind and generous person willing to help a stranger in need,' she mentally prayed with her eyes shut tight. Instead of stopping the car drove past and she let out the breath she was holding on a sob. A single tear slid silently down her cheek and hit the ground as she opened her eyes and looked up at the sky in despair. Suddenly she heard the sound of a car backing up and looked ahead at the road to see a silver convertible heading towards her in reverse. The man in the driver's seet had the hood of his sweatshirt up so she couldn't see his face in the dark._

_"Need a ride? Just heard on the radio that it's gonna rain tonight."_

_Smiling shyly she nodded and put her duffel bag in the trunck before climbing into the passenger seat. "Thank you so much,"she said softly, "I've been walking for almost three hours from the bus station."_

_"You headed anywhere in particular," the man asked politely._

_"I- yeah. I'm headed for a place called Ipswich."_

_The man nodded and said, "Me too. You got family there? That's why most people go there. Either that or for their schools and you don't look like you're goin for school."_

_She just shook her head and said, "I'm lookin for a new start, and Ipswich looked like as good a place as any on the map. Remote, tiny... Just semmed a good place to runaway to I guess."_

_"You know, runnin away is never a good idea. Somethin always ends up draggin you right back."_

_Looking down at her lap she whispered in a pained voice, "Only if you have somethin to go back to."_


	2. Chapter 1

"Dude your mom said you're lettin some strange chick that you picked up on the side of the road stay with you... How hot is she?"

Caleb Danvers turned to his childhood friend Reid Garwin and shook his head. "She's new in town and just needs a place to crash till she can get on her feet and get her own place."

Reid snorted and said, "Whatever dude. You just don't wanna give anyone a fair shot at the babe."

Pogue Parry smacked the back of Reid's head. "Shut up you idiot, and where's Tyler?"

"Oh, he called me earlier today and said he was gonna be late. Said he had to take care of somethin first." Grinning Reid ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and said, "Probably just messin around with his new girlfriend. He still won't tell anybody who she is."

Pogue just laughed and ignored Reid. "So Caleb, is there anyone special in your life right now?"

Caleb shook his head and said, "Not right now. I've been too busy with school."

Just then Reid's phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he looked at it and said, "It's Tyler," before answering it. "Dude, where are you? What? Yeah, sure. No prob dude we'll be there." Hanging up he looked at the guys and grinned. "You guys'll never guess what just happened. Tyler proposed to his secret girlfriend today. Now he wants us to meet him at Nicky's so he can introduce her to us."

Pogue and Caleb broke into shocked grins and they all left Reid's place to go to their favorite bar. By an unspoken agreement they all piled into Reid's Jeep instead of their individual cars and headed out.

* * *

The guys were all making fun of their friend Tyler Simms and telling his fiance embarassing childhood stories when Reid looked around and whistled. "Okay guys," he said rising to his feet, "I think I'm in love."

A young woman was dancing by herself at the edge of the crowd surrounding the new D.J. She was wearing a bright blue t-shirt under a black halter vest and a pair of hip-hugger jeans. Her auburn hair hung straight down her back and her toasted caramel skin appeared to be glowing under a light sheen of sweat. She had her back towards the room so that when Reid walked up to her and grabbed her elbow she jumped in surprise. Turning around she looked at him with bright green eyes then looked over his shoulder at Caleb before smiling at Reid and grabbing his hand.

Caleb frowned as he watched the couple dance and started to stand up when Pogue grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hey man," he asked, "what's up with you? You know her or somethin?"

Shaking his head he sat back down and said, "Not really. I just know her name. That's the girl I picked up on my way home last night."

"So what's her name?"

"Cassy Thorne. There's just something about her Pogue. She has an injured spirit and I'd hate to see Reid hurt her. She's a really sweet girl."

Pogue looked up at the subject of their conversation and laughed. "I don't you gotta worry bout her gettin hurt. It looks like she can handle herself." Cassy was walking towards the restrooms while Reid stood on the dance floor staring after her covering his cheek with his hand. "I think we finally found someone who's gonna put our boy in his place."

Cassy leaned over a sink in the ladies room and splashed water on her face. She lifted her face up to the mirror in front of her and quickly closed her eyes with were purely white. "Go away, go away, go away. Please go away," she whispered, before openeing her eyes again. At the sight of her emerald green eyes she sighed with relief and sagged against the sink. "What was I thinking," she asked herself. "No, she never told me about them. This isn't my fault. I wasn't prepared. I _can_ do this. I _have_ to do this." Straightening up she walked back out to the bar and headed over to where all the guys and Tyler's fiance Whitney James were sitting. Smiling apologetically at Reid she said, "Sorry bout that. I kinda let my temper get the best of me out there. Oh, and Caleb. I'll be moving out by Friday. Nicky said I can waitress here and stay in the apartment above the bar. I better get going before I embarass myself even more tonight."

With that she turned around and left. Reid got up and said, "I think I'll see if she wants a ride, and don't worry I'm gonna come right back." He walked outside to ask if he could take her home when he saw her getting into his enemy Aaron Abbot's truck. He walked back inside, his ego deflated and said, "Never mind she can walk." Looking down his eyes turned black and he focused his mind on a picture of Aaron's right rear tire deflating. Instead of the satisfying knowwledge that his wish had become reality he felt a gentle nudge as he was blocked by an unknown source.


	3. Chapter 2

Arriving home Caleb walked into the front room expecting his mother and Cassy to be in their rooms asleep so he turned on a lamp next to the bookshelf and grabbed his worn copy of Homer's Iliad when he noticed that his copy of The Odyssey was missing. He frowned when he heard a rustling sound from behind him. Turning around a smile broke out on his face when he saw his house-guest curled up in his mother's favorite recliner with his missing book open on her lap. She was sound asleep with a soft smile on her face.

Grabbing the quilt he he used to cover his mother up with he walked over to the chair and replaced the book with the quilt. Caleb set the book on the end table next to her before sitting in his chair and opening his book to where he had left off last night. When he woke up the next morning he noticed that he was covered up in his mom's blanket, Cassy was gone, and both books had been put back in the bookshelf. Caleb stood up and folded the blanket before laying it over the back of his chair. He was headed upstairs to his room so he could change when he heard a sound from the kitchen that he hadn't heard in years. It was his mother's laughter. Following the sound he went to see what was going on.What he saw stopped him in the doorway. Cassy and his mother were covered in flour a stack of burnt pancakes on the counter in front of them.

Evelyn Danvers was the one who noticed Caleb first. Struggling to keep a straight face she said, "Oh Caleb, you're up. Cassera and I were trying to make breakfast by ourselves. It didn't quite go as we had planned it though." With that the females both burst into a fit of laughter again.

Cassy smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, it was my fault. It was the only thing I got away with doing for myself at home. My mom usually threw a huge fit if I didn't 'let the servants do what they were paid to.' I'm just used to a less modern stove I guess."

"Oh Sweetie, don't apologize. You're fine. We were having fun. Caleb's not such a prude that he would begrudge us a little fun. Are you Caleb?"

"Not at all Mother. I'm just going to go upstairs to get showered and dressed."

"Why don't you do the same Mrs. Danvers," Cassy suggested, "I'll clean up down here, and maybe even manage a quick meal just yet."

Evelyn frowned and began to protest but Cassy stopped her. "I insist," she said turning her back to them as she dumped the ruined pancakes in the trash.

Nodding Evelyn followed Caleb out of the kitchen. As soon as she heard their footsteps upstairs all the color faded from Cassy's eyes until they were completely white. She looked around the room and everything ended up exactly where it belonged. Nodding in approval she manifested a simple breakfast of eggs toast and juice before she made herself appear clean in jeans, a black tank top, and black sneakers. Sighing she sat down as her eyes returned to normal. _'i better get upstairs before they wonder how I got finished before them.'_

Evelyn was the last one to enter the kitchen. As she sat down she smiled softly at Cassy and said, "This was sweet of you Cassera, but I feel horrible about not helping you clean up. After all the mess was mostly my fault."

Cassy grinned and said, "It was nothing Mrs. Danvers. It helps me relax and clear my head. I've got to go though. Nicky wants to show me around the bar and the apartment before I start work today."

Caleb frowned, "I thought you didn't start till Friday,"he said, but it was more of a question than a statement."

"No, I start today. I just won't be able to move into the apartment till Friday." With that she got up and went upstairs.

Evelyn turned to her son once Cassy was out of hearing range and said, "I'm glad you brought her to stay with us after all. You should ask her if she wants to stay here instead of in a grungy apartment above a bar. she's such a sweet child and its nice to have a female around for once."

"I'll think about it Mother," Caleb said as he stood up from the table, "Right now I've got to go meet Pogue. I agreed to help him with his wedding. Oh, did I tell you that now Tyler's engaged also. His fiance is a wonderful woman. They're perfect together."

Evelyn smiled sadly and said, "That's wonderful. Now all of my friends are going to have daughters finally."

Caleb shook his head, knowing what she was getting at and said, "I'm just not ready yet. Besides, I can pretty much guaruntee that I'll get married before Reid." Grinning at the look on his mother's face he ran outside grabbing a jacket from the coat-rack by the door on his way out. Once outside he climbed into his convertible and headed for his best friend's house. As soon as Pogue opened his front door to let him in once he got there Caleb punched him in the shoulder.

Pogue laughed and said, "It's not my fault she's on your case. Just find a girl and she'll leave you alone for a little while at least. Now let's get this junk done before Katie kills us."

* * *

At Nicky's later that night Caleb and Reid sat around planning Pogue's bachelor party when Cassy walked up to them. She was wearing a pleated black mini-skirt and a black and blue corset top with thigh-high black boots. She smiled nervously and asked, "Can I get you guys anything?"

Caleb smiled reassuringly and said, "Two double cheeseburger plates with seasoned fries and a coke and a sprite." Cassy nodded as she wrote everything down and hurried away. Caleb noticed that Reid was watching her walk off as his eyes turned black. Just as he was about to smack Reid before he did something stupid his friends eyes suddenly became their normal baby blu and he moaned as if in pain.

"Dude," Reid said, "there's somethin wrong with that chick. everytime I try to use my powers around her it as if somethin's blockin me. You think she -"

Both men shook their heads in disbelief at the same time and Caleb said, "Maybe your sub-conscious is tellin you that you don't really wanna mess with her like that."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. There's somethin up with her and I plan on findin out what it is."

Just then Three young women walked inside. They were all wearing black from head to toe, and they were all drop-dead gorgeus. That wasn't what caught Caleb's attention though. It was Cassy's reaction to them. As soon as she saw them she dropped the tray of food she had just brought from the kitchen. Before the tray could hit the ground and draw any attention to her though her eyes turned pure white and the tray was back in her hands. Instead of delivering the tray Casyy turned around and went back in the kitchen. A few minutes later Nicky stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching the young women until they left. Then he went back in and Cassy came back out. Caleb frowned, not sure if he had really seen what he thought he did, anddecided to go ask Nicky what he knew about this strange young woman in their town.


End file.
